Shop/Purchasing
Introduction As seen on the Shop page, there are in-game items that can be acquired only by using real money. This article may help in the process of expanding your Headquarters, strengthening your kanmusu, or replenishing resources. Please do read this carefully and ideally, at least once, before performing any of the steps. ''' Some steps may require proxy/vpn connection to finish, but note that it's dangerous to provide payment info via third party proxy/vpn server as they might be able to read transaction info despite those info are usually encrypted when transferring. To lower the risk, you can 1. find a trust-worthy proxy/vpn provider instead of some public services, and/or 2. after getting pass pages that require proxy/vpn to connect, disconnect proxy/vpn when you are about to send those transaction information to the web server. Note that there used to be numerous different virtual currency in DMM, including DMM Money and DMM Points. But now they have been unified starting from April 2015. No need to be confused when you see legacy entries on this page that have not been corrected or edited. Step ①: Purchase DMM Money Option 1: via Credit Card/Visa Debit Card (RECOMMENDED) '''Updated Process Option 2: via WebMoney Since the DMM interface has changed, just go directly to the DMM payment site, link- https://point.dmm.com/choice/pay?basket_service_type=my Option 3: via Rakuten The advantage of this option is that you can use Rakuten point to pay, which can be obtained by buying things from the site, buying Rakuten point cards, obtain freely by using their toolbar, or numerous other methods. Paying via this option without using Rakuten points can also give you a few points (usually 1%) that you can use to pay later in some occasion. However, it also requires a credit card when registering and does not give you the 500 yen promotion offer. (But you can register your card on both DMM and Rakuten and apparently Rakuten accept a wider variety of cards). Option 4: Paypal Paypal is now accepted by DMM. To celebrate this, they are also holding some campaign. See http://www.famitsu.com/news/201509/17088740.html Option 5: Bitcoin Bitcoin is now also accepted by DMM starting March 1, 2016. (Infosource) Updated Process Step ②: Acquire the in-game item FAQ Some of the payment options like WebMoney do not show up! You will need to use an extra cookie for thisLaforet's post on a Himeuta thread document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=point.dmm.com;path=/"; Enter this on your console, like how you write the game region cookies. What is the conversion for the items in-game? As of writing: 1 DMM point = 1 Japanese Yen So for instance, if you want to purchase more port expansions (increase maximum slots available for ship as well as equipment), the price of the item will be: 1000 DMM points or 1000 Japanese Yen Currency conversion from Japanese Yen to whichever currency that is used within your country can easily be found via Google searching for "currency converter". Note: This does not include any fees/surcharges that may be applicable when purchasing DMM points. For any relevant fees/surcharges applicable, make sure you consult with your financial institution. Does DMM accept Debit Card? Yes, in most cases it works and the amount you spent will be deducted from your bank within 2 weeks. However if it does not work, usually when registering your card information there will be an error detailing what went wrong. Or you can use Paypal. An error appeared when I submitted my card details Perhaps your card is not accepted for some reason? Make sure the details you have inputted are as displayed on your card. Not all cards will work with DMM. If you have cards from other financial institutions, for instance, you may want to try them out as well. Another potential error may have to do with inputting incorrectly the CVC code. Make sure that you have not entered your actual PIN number in place of where DMM.com asks for your CVC code. Or you can use Rakuten or Paypal. DMM.com does not accept my card DMM.COM might reject some cards, like cards issued by the Taiwan Postal Office. In this case you can try to recharge your DMM account by using the R18 division of the site which reportedly accepts more cards. To access the R-18 (adult) division of the site, simply go to dmm.com and select R-18, on the right hand site of top navigation bar, or directly enter the URL dmm.co.jp. Then after clicking "yes you are an adult", you would see an adult site with the same interface as what you used, then just follow guides above and try one more time. If it still does not work, you can try the Rakuten option above, or the WebMoney option. There are also reports that occasionally DMM reject cards that were previously accepted, but a few days later, those cards are accepted again. For those using Visa Debit card, there has been reports that Visa debit cards from certain countries cannot be used. Your only alternatives are to keep trying with other cards, but do make sure that your card is actually a Visa debit card. A common mistake might also be to input your PIN code in place of where it asks for CVC code (refer to "Does DMM accept Debit Card?" section). Or you can use Paypal or Bitcoin. WebMoney is expensive! Yes it is, and that's not even a question. It is better to use a credit/debit card/rakuten/paypal instead. Different online shops might also sell them at different rates, so find a relatively cheap place to get them. Or if you have literally tons of free time, you can try to look for online service providers that ask you to do some missions, like install software or fill in questionnaire that will give you a few WebMoney per action and stock them up. (but the return rate would probably lower than you spending your time doing a part-time job...) Does DMM allow refunds? No. DMM Points are in principle non refundable, non transferable, and will expire after a set period (usually one year). Chargeback may result in permanent closure of account After purchasing those DMM points, I proceeded to make a purchase in-game, but then it prompts some kind of messages and my DMM points are all gone without having extra slots/rings/resources. What do I do? * First of all, check your inventory. Especially the second page where paid items are stored. * Did you make sure you read this page properly and entirely as it has been stated towards the top of the page? 99% of the mishaps are caused purely by user error. * Try to refresh the game page and check your inventory again, including the second page. * Provided that the first three bullet points has been satisfied and that you are sure there is nothing wrong with what you did. It may be an issue with the DMM website and you may need to write an enquiry in Japanese. I noticed that DMM has deducted some money from my bank account but I haven't even bought anything! Usually the amount deducted is very small, i.e. <=100 Japanese Yen. DMM does this to make sure that your card details are actually valid in case you make a transaction with invalid card details. There is no need to panic. This is usually a simple checking mechanism websites use to ensure that they themselves do not get scammed, for instance, when a customer pays for item with a cheque and the cheque bounces. As an example, PayPal uses a similar card verification system, whereby, the money is transferred to your account (not from) in very small amounts and asks you to enter the digits in which the actual money has been transferred. Why is that when I bought X amounts of DMM points I noticed that it does not equate to the amount of money that I actually had to pay? Any transactions or currency conversions, regardless if it is either done online or offline, involves applicable fees and charges. These issues, particularly online transactions, often originate from your financial institution and not the individual sites whereby you have paid items over the internet. Therefore, you may want to consult with your financial institution for all the breakdowns of any applicable fees and charges when purchasing items online. Fees involving Bitcoin should be researched on your Bitcoin Wallet's website. My Bitcoin purchase costs me more/less than what I was paying for! The Bitcoin market is a very volatile market. Prices fluctuate very fast in a daily basis. Sometimes the differences may be as little as +/- 1 to 10 yen or more. The Bitcoin method should only be used as an alternative if you cannot purchase using any other methods or have previous experiences in using Bitcoins. References Category:Tutorial